The present invention relates to weather forecasting, and more specifically, to weather-driven multi-category infrastructure impact forecasting.
Weather events can impact physical infrastructure in a number of ways. Power generation and distribution systems, water supply lines, gas pipelines, and telecommunication networks are exemplary systems that may be impacted and require recovery and repair. Providers of services and utilities monitor weather forecasts to identify regions in which infrastructure may be impacted. By predicting areas where recover and repair efforts may increase due to weather, the providers are able to move equipment and personnel, as needed, to minimize the impact of weather-related infrastructure damage.